Little Flower
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: Harry tells his daughter she'll always be his little flower.


So I went to the Ohio State Fair yesterday and we found this name-in-a-picture stand thingy and they had Twilight(Ick) and Taylor Swift and Spongebob and Pooh and Barney and Hello Kitty and a whole bunch of them. So I said to my friend: "They don't have Harry Potter. That's dumb." so my mom asked the lady if they did, and they did! So we each got one and it's absolutely amazing! It's above my bed. Oh and the fair itself was fun too! We went on almost every ride, including the 15mph, 140 feet high slide. The downsides: my neck is badly sunburned on the back, the funhouses were boring, I had my elbow temporally implanted in my ribs on a ride with major force while my other was in my friend's ribs, I got a bruise on my elbow that was in my friend's ribs on the crazy mouse, I got a rugburn on the same elbow on a stupid funhouse slide, my friend almost barfed, and we smelled like well water all day due to hand washing. But it was still worth it!******************************************

Lily Luna tugged on her father's arm. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" Harry looked down at her.

"How come everyone's taller than me?"

"Well, it's because your little Lily."

"I'm not little though! I'm almost 5!" Lily crossed her arms, looking strangely like a mix of an angry Hermione and a defiant Ginny. Her fifth birthday, May 2nd, was tomorrow.

"That's true love, but you are the baby of the family. Hugo's already 5, so are Lucy and Louis."

"I know, but I'm still short."

"Come here Lily." Harry took Lily's hand and led her outside.

"Why are we by the flowers?" Harry had taken her by a group of wildflowers. It was a pleasantly warm spring evening, the sun was setting and there was a gentle breeze.

"You see this flower right here?" Harry pointed to a little purple lily in the group.

"That's a lily." Lily smiled.

"That's right," Harry told her. "And it's the smallest flower."

"But what does a little lily have to do with anything?" Lily inquired.

"Because you're a little Lily too."

"But Daddy, I'm not a flower!"

"I know," Harry said. "Give me a moment to explain."

"Ok,"

"That flower right there, what do you think of it?"

"The lily?"

"Yes,"

"It's pretty,"

"Even though its smaller, its just as pretty as the rest of the flowers, right?"

"Yeah, but flowers grow bigger."

"And that little flower will grow bigger and, it might not ever be quite as big as the other flowers, but it'll be just as pretty right?"

"Maybe," Lily seemed to understand then.

"Lily, that flower's just like you. You might not ever be the tallest, or the smartest, or the best with a wand of all your cousins, but you'll always be perfect just the way you are. You'll always be a pretty little flower though. And I promise you'll always be my little flower."

"Really Daddy?"

"Always love," Harry assured her. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the little purple flower. It seemed to clone itself and the copy came up and floated in midair. Lily's eyes lit up. She'd never seen magic like that before. Harry caught it and flicked his wand at it again. It solidified and the purple color turned sparkly. A chain grew from the top along with a clasp. "Here love," Harry fastened the chain around his daughter's neck. "Because you'll always be a perfect little Lily."

Lily turned around with a huge smile and hugged him as tight as any almost five year old could. "Thank you,"

He lifted her up. "You're welcome,"

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, little flower." he kissed her on the forehead.

"Always,"

"Even if I moved to the sun and called myself Marvin?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, even if you moved to the sun and called yourself Marvin. I'd still love you. And I'm sure Mummy would too."

Lily giggled. "I don't want to move to the sun ever though."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd miss you and Mummy and Jamie and Al and everybody else."

"Oh,"

"Plus it'd be too hot." Lily wrinkled her nose. She didn't like being hot.

"I suppose it would be too hot."

Lily fingered her new necklace. "Are you absolutely, positive-el-ly, super duper sure I'll always be your little flower, Daddy? Even when I'm a grown up with a dog?" Lily always wanted a puppy.

"I am absolutely, positive-el-ly, super duper sure you'll always be my little flower. Even when you're a grown up with a dog. And even if you're a mummy someday. I promise."

Lily smiled at him and he smiled back. "Ok," she replied. It might have been a small word, but there was a lot of meaning and trust behind it.

"I think we should go back inside now, little flower, it's getting dark and I thought Mummy said she needed your help with someone's birthday decorations." Harry smirked a bit.

"Oh no! I forgot!" Harry put her down. "I hope she didn't let Jamie help her too much!" Lily ran inside, her red hair flying behind her. He heard, through the open window, Ginny playfully asking Lily about helping. And Lily apologized quickly.

Soon, Ginny and Lily and Al and James were all laughing about something.

His daughter was going to be 5 tomorrow. What happened to the little, tiny, whiny little girl?

She blossomed into a pretty little flower. That's what happened to her. And she'll only get prettier and grow more. Just like that purple lily in the wildflowers.

He took one last look at the lily and followed his daughter back inside.


End file.
